Kotobukiya
Kotobukiya is a toy and collectibles company founded in 1951 by Jusaburo Shimizu, who originally was a toymaker who owned a single doll shop until 1947 when he decided to go into the toy business. In 1983, the company expanded its products to model kits and in 1989 it expanded further by creating high resin collectible figurines (now known today as the Art FX line). Today, Kotobukiya is one of the major competing toy manufacturers in Japan, with its own chain of toy stores selling its products and several toy and colllectible licenses to popular characters including ones for Disney properties such as Indiana Jones, Star Wars, and Marvel Comics. List of Art FX statues Disney * Captain Jack Sparrow * Davy Jones Marvel Bishoujo A line of figurines that portray female characters in an anime style or in some unique cases for a Halloween sub-line, genderbend famous characters into attractive female versions of themselves (Ex. A female Edward Scissorhands). Art FX+ *Hulk **Age of Ultron Ver. *Iron Man **Avengers NOW ver. **Mark 46 **Mark 49 (Hulkbuster) *Spider-Gwen *Black Widow *Deadpool (Marvel NOW) *Deadpool Chimichanga ver. (SDCC 2015 exclusive) *Cooking Deadpool *X-Force Deadpool *Captain America (Marvel Now ver.) *Captain America (Civil War ver.) *Captain America (Sam Wilson ver.) *Ant-Man *Thanos **Infinity War ver. *Rouge and Gambit (1992 ver.) *Bishop and Storm (1992 ver.) *Jubilee and Wolverine (1992 ver.) *Beast and Cyclops (1992 ver.) *Phoenix (1992 ver.) *Professor X (1992 ver.) *Captain Marvel *Gamora (Infinity War) *Iron Spider (Infinity War) *Vision (Classic comics ver.) *Venom *Carnage *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Agent Venom **Thunderbolts ver. *Spider-Man 2099 *Amazing Spider-Man *Thor *Rouge *Magik *Dr. Strange (Infinity War) *Scarlet Witch (Classic) *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *Daredevil (Defenders ver.) *Jessica Jones *Beast *Magneto *Emma Frost *Cyclops (Marvel NOW ver.) *Hawkeye *Rocket Raccoon Art FX *Captain America (Classic) *She Hulk (Cosmic Gamma Powered) *Super Deadpool *Thor Odinson *War Machine (Iron Man 3) *Iron Man Mark IV *Iron Man Mark VII *Iron Man (Fresh Start suit) *Iron Man Mark 42 *Iron Man Mark 43 *Iron Man Mark 45 *Spider-Man (Homecoming suit) *Spider-Man (Classic) *Black Panther *Star Lord w/ Baby Groot *Venom Star Wars Art FX+ * Luke Skywalker (Return of the Jedi) * Darth Vader * Emperor Palapatine * Snowtrooper and Flametrooper * Poe Dameron and BB-8 * Han and Chewbacca (The Force Awakens) * Han and Chewbacca (A New Hope) * FN-2199 * Obi Wan Kenobi * Shore Troopers * Droid pack (R2-D2, C-3PO and BB-8) * Captain Phasma * AT-AT Driver * Death Troopers * Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia (A New Hope) * Rey and Finn * First Order Stormtrooper * First Order Snowtrooper * Sandtrooper * Sandtrooper Sergeant * General Grievous * Jango Fett * Clone Troopers * Darth Maul * K2-SO * Captain Rex * R2-Q5 Art FX * Darth Maul (Ukiyo-e Style) * Kylo Ren * Death Trooper * Commander Cody * Yoda (Empire Strikes Back ver.) * Royal Guard * IG-88 * Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope) * Triple Zero and KT-1 (Star Wars Celebration 2017 exclusives) * R4-M9 (Star Wars Celebration Exclusive) * R2-A6 (SDCC 2012 exclusive) * Slave Leia Misc. 'Silicone Mold Ice Cube Trays' *BB-8 Ice Cube Tray *Carbonite Han Solo Ice Cube Tray **Deluxe version *X-Wing Ice Cube Tray *Millenium Falcon Ice Cube Tray **Deluxe Version *Stormtrooper Ice Cube Tray *Darth Vader Ice Cube Tray *Boba Fett Ice Cube Tray *R2-D2 Ice Cube Tray **Deluxe Version 'Kitchen items' * Lightsaber and Droid Chopsticks * Landspeeder Bento Box * Millenium Falcon Bento Box * Darth Vader and BB-8 Pancake pans * Star Wars Sandwich Molds Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones and Dr. Henry Jones * Raiders of the Lost Ark Theater Statue * Temple of Doom Theater Statue * The Last Crusade Theater Statue Aliens *Dog Xenomorph (Alien 3) *Warrior Drone Xenomorph (AvP) *"Big Chap" Xenomorph (Alien) External Links *Kotobukiya (Japan) *Kotobukiya (USA) *Kotobukiya (Europe) Category:Companies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Indiana Jones Category:Star Wars Category:Non-Disney Category:Toys Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Merchandise